Pokémon I Choose You!: A look into Ash's thoughts
by ShadowDeeps
Summary: This is my look into Ash's thoughts in the 4Kids English dub of the inaugural episode of Pokémon: "Pokémon I Choose You!".


**Somewhat inspired as of this moment, I've decided, to the best of my efforts, to do a novelization of the 4Kids English dub of the inaugural episode of Pokémon: "Pokémon I Choose You!". I felt perhaps an invigorating and apt choice would be to do this from Ash's perspective, but I was somewhat hesitant to do such; not because I dislike the character or episode but because I think both are very admirable – and capturing Ash's passions is something that not even the descriptive, written word can quite capture in my view. That aside, I hope you enjoy my take on his thoughts and recollections during this episode. It resides a special place in my heart, abundantly abounded with nostalgia, and always will be.**

**Note that I am not related to 4Kids, Pokémon USA, OLM, or Nintendo in any way, nor am I trying to turn a profit of sorts; this is just fan fiction.**

A Pokémon Master.

That's what I'll become.

Ash Ketchum is who I am called, but I know I am something much more than that. I know I am more than just my name. Something much more. I can feel it as my body trembles and twists with excitement and a shiver but flare of stimulation runs through my every bone. A passion and crunching feeling rises from my knees and runs through my stomach as it settles in. A Pokémon trainer at heart, all of my life, I have wanted something. Something more. Something adventurous. Something unexpected. Something reckless, even. I have wanted a chance for something else—something exciting—something dangerous—many dangers—but good dangers—just for a change. One way to do that—the greatest way to do that—my greatest passion—is to start upon the world of Pokémon out there as I take it upon myself to become a Pokémon trainer and embrace the Pokémon of the world. I know I can master them. I know I can become the greatest Pokémon master. Now that I'm 10 years old, I can begin as a trainer. I can leave home. I'm destined—like my dad—like all great trainers and masters—to do this. To really do this. Forever.

And I know I can. Any challenge – any danger – bring it on. Cause I'm ready for them. I'll take them. Every one of them. The question isn't what could happen, the question is getting through what could happen. But they—my mom—Gary—Professor Oak—seem to doubt me. Seem to think I'm not smart or wise enough. Or cautious enough. I'm naïve and innocent, true. But I'm more thoughtful than I look. They think I'm wrong. But I'll prove them wrong. I'll reach the heights they thought I never could. I'll brave the storm they thought I never had the guts to. I'll find and capture the Pokémon they thought I couldn't. I'll master what has never been mastered before. I want to be the very best. Like no one ever was. To catch them is my real test. To train them is my cause. To prove my merits. To find great friends. To be a great friend. I'll do the impossible. I'll make my dreams come true. For I know I can. I will travel across the land—searching far and wide. My heart is so true. My courage will pull me through. The courage of me and my friends. The world of Pokémon will teach me. Friends will teach me. I'll teach them. I'll seek heartfelt friendship and give heartfelt friendship. No one's going to break or bend my will. No one's gonna stop me. It's my destiny.

I can feel the passions rising in me. It's uncontrollable. It's inherent in me. New life ripples through me, and a shadow of excitement passes over my face. But no longer is it just a dream or shadow—it's real. As my breathing becomes more shallow and the pit of my stomach seems all but gone, the day draws closer. The day in which my journey begins. I'm scared, but excited. I know I'm not ready somehow, but I feel like I am. Now that the day has finally come, I'm trembling with fear and stimulation filling my every motion. Filling my entire body. I have the determination. Yet I'm scared but excited, because I know I can do this. And I will.

I am Ash Ketchum, and this is the beginning of my story.

My TV's screen flickered to life, and a Nidorino and Gengar began going at it. Eventually defeated, one of the trainers calls back their Nidorino in a swallowing arm of light and out came an Onyx. But that's on TV. I seek the real thing. Slowly jerking on my gloves, my room's light burned down and washed over me as my room—littered with Pokémon merchandise—began to slowly slip away from me. The day has come. And I couldn't contain myself any longer as my face continued to glow with determination, a steady light burning in my quivering but excited and hardened eyes. I tied my shoes. It was time. Time for me to get my Pokémon license. Time for me to leave home.

"I will journey to gain the wisdom of Pokémon training." I speak in a hard voice as my hand runs over my head, adjusting my awesome hat swiftly. "And I hereby declare to the Pokémon of the world – I will be a Pokémon master. Pokémon master! That is what I—"

As I firmly sling my hands around a Voltorb clock, another voice—a flat one, but one filled with harshness—slams into my ear. A voice that breaks through my thoughts. "Ash, get to bed!"

…_That is what I will be._

The Voltorb clock slips out of my hand. But my passions do not.

It's mom. Ugh.

I mean, I love and respect her and all, of course, but you've gotta admit how nerve-wracking moms can be.

Mom catches the Voltorb clock as a Pidgey accessory peers out of it and a frown runs across mom's face and swells down her lips, her stern and measuring glance cutting into mine. It's that motherly and enforcing expression that I can't escape. That's just as convincing as the warm, motherly look. But my passions won't die down now. Nor will they ever.

"It's eleven o' clock! And you should be asleep!" she persists. We exchange tense looks. I release myself onto my Snorlax doll, cocking down my eyebrows. "But tomorrow I begin my Pokémon journey." I argue in a plain voice. She's mom. She could never understand. She calls it what anyone else calls it – Pokémon training. I call it something more – the thrill of a lifetime. And that's not something I can sleep away.

"I can't sleep." I continue, sadness sort of amongst my voice. "Well, if you can't sleep," my mom continued, her voice tightening as she firmly grips the remote control. "You should at least get ready for tomorrow. Here. Watch this." Now Professor Oak, his eyes beaming with a serious look, comes on the TV screen with pictures of Charmander, Bulbasaur, and Squirtle behind him – the three starter Pokémon. And I'm destined to pick one of them. Or one of them is destined to pick me.

"Good evening, Pallet. Tomorrow's a big day for the newest class of Pokémon students. I'd like to introduce you to Bulbasaur, Charmander, and Squirtle. Each one is available for new trainees. Which one shall you choose?" The Professor says on Television.

Mom continues to glance quizzically into my room, her voice growing steadier and challenging as she keeps a firm grip on the doorknob, beginning to shut the door. "Go to bed when this is done, okay?" she said, somewhat annoyed and impatient. I almost ignored her, so in tune with the television but even more with what my new Pokémon journey had in store for me tomorrow. My fists shake. A bright smile flies across my lips. My eyes are intent. I'm too passionate and too single-minded to let this go. "Alright, I'm going…" I force myself to respond. The door finally closes. Yes, I'm going. I'm going on my journey. My Pokémon journey. The journey to be the greatest Pokémon master. The world's greatest Pokémon master. One I will never forget. And one I want to never end. "I'm going!" I repeat myself, my hands trembling with emotion, more than just thrilled at the prospect. Wrapped in my thoughts.

I was restless. Restless for adventure. Restless for excitement. Restless for danger. Restless for Pokémon. I couldn't get to sleep. But sleep somehow came over me anyway as the sky faded from light blue to quiet, dark blue. Even in my dreams, Pokémon are everywhere. I can't help but dream of the starters. "Raising Bulbasaur. That'd be really simple. It's perfect. For beginners." I say to myself, remembering its loyalty. And that it's a grass type Pokémon. Even in my dreams, in leaping light, I call out a Bulbasaur. It gazes at me vacantly but loyally, spots sprinkled over it. Something else falls into my hand. A Pokéball, maybe. "And… there's Squirtle…" I go on. "I choose you! Squirtle!" I cry. "Choose it or lose it." I say to myself contently. Something faintly flies into my ears—the piercing but soft, ragged cries of Dodorio, perhaps, for the morning has come. But somehow I wasn't that ready. "Hold on… Charmander. Those in the know say that it's the best way to go. I choose you, Charmander!" I cry. Pokémon won't even escape my dreams.

Suddenly, something tugs at me – a slamming sound rushes into my ear, and a jagged gasp flies uncontrollably from my lips as I realize I'm awake. The sun climbs gradually over the distant shallow where banks of clouds hang over the horizon, the sun burning brightly and glowing softly but harshly. The pale light of morning stretches away into the outstretched arm of the distant mountains. And I also realize it may be too late. "Oh no! What… time is it!?" is all I can cry. Only one thing tumbled through my mind—getting those starter Pokémon on time. I bolt out of the house—just running—as fast as I can. Panting wildly. "Squirtle! Bulbasaur! Charmander! Anyone's fine! Just please, save one for me!" I continue to cry.

A filing crowd of people and cheerleaders began surrounding Professor Oak's laboratory. Oh, wait, cheerleaders? They must be Gary's. My rival—one of my earliest friends—and Professor Oak's grandson. And if I know him, he's as boastful and as full of himself as ever. But I couldn't focus on that. Apologizing, but barely aware of what I was doing, and rushing through the crowd, I find myself stumbling to the ground, with Gary telling me to watch where I'm going. A silence came over us. "Well, you must be the Ash Ketchum I knew. Better late than never, I guess. At least you get the chance to see me!" he went on. "Well, Ash, you snooze, you lose, and you're way behind right from the start!" Gary says proudly, as our glares meet. His full with too much pride, with a sly grin splitting his face. "I've got a Pokémon and you don't." he continued to rub my tardiness in with a soft chuckle. Then I've had it. "You've… got your first Pokémon?" I ask curiously. "That's right, loser!" Gary cries, whipping out his Pokéball. Smoldering, playing flame in his proud eyes. "And it's right inside this Pokéball!" he gestures with a dismissive hand.

Curiosity began to defeat my annoyance. I was too curious to be annoyed with him as curiosity and excitement rushed through my every bone. The cheerleaders continue to cheer him on. "Thank you fans, thank you for this great honor!" Gary says. "I promise you that I will become a Pokémon master and make the town of Pallet known all around the world!" he announces. But my attention is not directed towards the ongoing cheering but Gary's Pokémon. "Excuse me?" I ask. "Yeah?" My lips begin to tremble with urgency. "I was just wondering if you could tell me what kind of Pokémon you got." I say happily. "None of your business!" he said, sneering and satisfied as he narrowed his eyes at me. I back away nervously, my shoulders squaring. "If you showed up on time you would've seen that I got the best Pokémon from Professor Oak! It's good to have a grandfather in the Pokémon business, isn't it?" he proclaimed.

"Thank you for coming out to see history in the making! Now I, Gary Oak, am off to learn the ways of the Pokémon trainer!" Gary cried as he rushed off with his fans, and car, into the day. I'm more excited by the challenge he poses than I am frustrated or irritated. I clench my fists, my teeth barring and a devoted smile springing across my face. "I'll show you!" I can't help but claim. "So, you've decided to show up after all?" the sharp and quick voice asks. "Oh! Professor Oak! Where's my Pokémon?" I questioned, snapping my head back innocently. He gave me a guarding glance as we locked expressions for a moment. _Why are you just standing there, Professor? Start answering! _I think impatiently. "_Your _Pokémon?" the Professor asks after a brief silence passed over us. My hand spring up. I can't contain my excitement, nor do I want to. "Yes, I'm ready!" Professor Oak released a shaky laugh. "You look like you're ready for bed, not for Pokémon training. I hope you don't think you're going to train in your pajamas." I shake my head, somewhat dazed and nervous as my body shakes with feelings of determination. Realization begins to dawn on me – I was still in my pajamas. "O-oh no, Professor. I got messed up this morning, and I was a little late. But believe me… I'm ready for a Pokémon!" I persist, giving him a prying gaze and almost cornering him.

I entered his laboratory. Telling him I thought it over quite a lot, I went for Squirtle and my hand grasped for the Pokéball. The Pokéball opened. Nothing. "Already taken by someone who was on time." The Professor said calmly, with a piercing and almost unanswerable gaze. Beads of sweat begin to rush down my face. "Oh… I wish I hadn't overslept." I finally admit. Snapping out of wishful thought and frailty, determination rushed back into my body. "But now I will choose as my Pokémon… Bulbasaur!" I cried. Nothing. "That one was also taken by a kid who wasn't late." The Professor said, his eyes surveying the ceiling above us. But my eyes were still twinkling with excitement I couldn't suppress. I wouldn't give up. "Well, that's no problem, because my Pokémon will be… Charmander!" And an empty Pokéball. "The early bird gets the worm… or, in this case, the Pokémon." The Professor said as his hand ran the length of his chin. Despair almost took me. "Does that mean all the Pokémon are gone?" I finally worked up the firm courage to ask. I had many more questions—so many—so much more to ask—but the words wouldn't come.

A nervous light begins to burn in the Professor's eyes. "Well, there is still one left, but I…" I couldn't stifle my devotion. I almost jump at him, gasping. "Professor! I'll take it!" I exclaim, almost cornering the Professor again. I had to take any chance I could. Immovable passions surge through my hands. I can't help but take a chance. **Any **chance.

"I think I should warn you, there is a problem with this last one." he said, his face twisting into a mask of nervousness. Another Pokéball rises up, but it has a bolt scribed onto it. "I _have_ to have a Pokémon!" I continue to cry. I can't help it. Passionate, firm feelings continue to rise from my legs as they quiver. I'm destined to do this. "Well, in that case…" the Professor nods. Tongues of yellow, sailing light lashed out in a dazzling display, my heart pounding with every second that passes as I exhale and gasp. There it stood—the cutest thing I had ever laid eyes on. It blinks. It says "Pikachu". So adorable, yet so simple. A yellow Pokémon—a rodent, as it seems—with a zig-zag like tail, red, flushing cheeks, and an irresistibly cute but simple expression. It's small but very cute. I don't know why, but I instantly fell in love. The room lights up with passions as I look at this Pokémon. _My best friend. My first Pokémon._ Pikachu! I can't help but be bright with life. Something rose in me as I stirred uneasily but happily. "Its name is Pikachu." The Professor finally said. "Oh, it's so cute, it's the best of all!" the words escape my throat. Barely being able to control myself. "You'll see." The Professor warns, as he diverts his eyes away calmly. I can't restrain myself. I need to hug this thing.

"Oh! Hi, Pikachu!" I say in joy as feelings of warmth light up in my chest. I'm bounding away in happiness. I begin to pull it into my embrace securely, but something snaps. Pikachu doesn't like that. Finger-tip sparks of electricity begin to dance about its angry-red cheeks. And I gasp. My hair suddenly stands on end and my eyes grow wild. "Yyaaahhh!" Bolts of lightning dance madly and surround me as every bone shakes and my hands tremble from flares of surging pain clasping my feet to my ears. "It's also known as an electric mouse. It's usually shy, but sometimes can have an electrifying personality."

_An Electrifying—What? An electrifying personality?_

_An electrifying personality._

The electricity stops, and curls of smoke gradually climbs up. It's electrifying. But I love it. Nothing will stop me. "I see what you mean." The Professor closes his eyes. "Shocking, isn't it?" he casually remarks. "Now take these, your Pokédex and Pokéballs." he said, handing them out. My hand slowly jerks forward. "Thank…. you." our hands met and electricity took both of us. "You're…. welcome!" I can barely hear perceptibly. My body is still raw with pain, but not without determination – I am Ash Ketchum. I will make this happen.

So we went outside, to find a cheering party…. and everyone seems happy. Except mom. I know she was sad that I was leaving, but she seemed pretty down about it. Her eyes began gleaming softly; something was welling up in them. Tears, maybe. "Mom?" I ask. "Oh, Ash, I'm so proud of you! You're finally going to fulfill your dream and start your Pokémon training. But I'm… I'm going to miss you so much. Oh, my little boy…" her voice breaks and she cries. Mom… I know you're going to miss me. But you don't have to embarrass me about it! I'm a big kid now. I can and will do this. I'm meant to. Every rising and sinking feeling in my body tells me this. Then Pikachu came forward. She came forward with my backpack. _More embarrassment? _I thought to myself. "I packed your sneakers and jeans, nice clean shirts and underwear, and your favorite snacks, and some hot chocolate in case you want something hot, but be careful not to burn yourself, and a pair of rubber gloves to do your laundry, and a new clothes line to hang it out to dry, and—" and the things just kept on piling up and coming. "Mom!" I finally stop her, embarrassed in front of all these people who were cheering me on. I felt like she was suppressing me, and I _needed _the chance for adventure and escape. A whole new world awaits me, and I will explore it – fulfill my dreams – do what no one thinks I can do – fulfill my passions – no matter what. No, nothing stops me. I feel too great about this to just back down now. Old enough to do this. "You're embarrassing me! In front of all these people! Don't you know I'm a big kid now? Pokémon trainers can take care of themselves." I argued proudly. "I understand." she replied, her eyes beginning to become misted and clouded with sadness. But suddenly, her eyes widened.

It was only then I realized she was looking at Pikachu. But she's looking at it like there's something wrong with it! _Wrong _with it! Well, what does she know about Pokémon, anyway? But I decided to brush that off. "Yup, that's my Pokémon." I say cheerfully. Pikachu looked very disinterested. That only went to my nervousness. But I snapped out if it again, great feelings and confidence burning within me. Feeling like I can do anything. And I know I can. "With Pikachu on my side, I'll get all the Pokémon in the world!" I yell with pride, my fist clenching firmly. "I thought all Pokémon stayed inside their Pokéballs. Why doesn't this one?" my mom observed. She had a point… but I didn't mind that. It's better not to confine Pokémon. Though, just to look proper, I wanted Pikachu to go in the ball anyway. "Uh… oh yeah… Pikachu, get in the ball now."

The Pokéball rushes at it, but I find it back in my hand and gasp. That cycle doesn't seem to stop, and mom thinks it's… a good thing! So does the cheering crowd. Oh well. At least I'm getting somewhere with Pikachu. "Oh! You're playing catch! You're friends already!" mom said, her voice rising hysterically with a slicing, warm smile. "Uh, sure." I finally agree after gazing out blankly. Agree forcefully, that is. "Pikachu and I are real pals. Right?" I asked as I picked it up, cheerful feelings flaming in my fingers. "But…. it's a little weird." my mom remarks after a silence swept over us. I don't get it. Weird?

_Weird?_

_Suspense in mom's voice?_

"Weird?" I ask. Pikachu's eyes melt into mine for a moment. Then I finally realize.

Its shock takes us all and terrible cries steal the air. "Those rubber gloves your mom packed will come in handy!" Professor Oak advises, backing away. "Why!?" I retort. "Rubber blocks electricity!" he fired back. "Great!" The screams stop. Everyone falls back. My mom's eyes seem somewhat starstruck, and she then told me to change my underwear every single day. My lips can barely part as they tremble violently. Still feeling the effects. O… kay.

But it's time. Time to finally get my stuff together and leave the town I grew up in – the town of Pallet. I had imagined this moment for so long, the feelings still firing up my arms as I begin. Yet something hit me all the sudden – as much as I wanted to begin my Pokémon journey, as I gazed back to Pallet Town, somewhat confused. I began to realize then that I'd miss it—and mom—a lot more than I'd thought. Nostalgia panged me. Even when my heart jumped. But I couldn't let that stop me. Off I go. I couldn't let anything stop me. Pikachu, however, didn't feel the same way.

With my rubber gloves and having tied Pikachu, I literally had to draw it along. Step after step after step. My thoughts tell me to stop, but my body keeps on telling me to drag on. Yet another silence. I can't help but finally break and sigh heavily, looking back at the stubborn and helpless thing. I'm feeling tired. Both physically, mentally, and emotionally. "Pikachu…. are you going to be like this? The whole way?" I had enough. But I wanted to understand its feelings at the same time – maybe if I could be a little more sympathetic, we could work things out. Pikachu looked away with indifference and pride, its tightly drawn and cute, yellow face twisting with disgust. But I still glanced at it sharply, beginning to kneel down as my eyes begin to soften in an attempt at understanding it (and at being more friendly). I can only think of one reason why it's being this way—it doesn't like me. But _why!? _What did I do wrong? I shake my head wonderingly. I can't figure it out. "Is it because you don't like me?" I finally brought myself to ask. And, to my further dismay, it nods its head. That pierced me deeply. I wanted to yell—I wanted nothing to stop me. I would succeed on this Pokémon journey no matter what. But I also wanted Pikachu to know just how deeply I already cared for it. But I kept me feelings strung tight. "Well, I like you a lot!" my voice broke out, trying to gain its support. I couldn't take this. Nothing was going right today—nothing. First waking up late, and now this.

I guess this is what Professor Oak meant by "problem".

"And since you're the Pokémon I'm training, don't you think you can be a little nicer and just open your mouth and tell me what's wrong?" Pikachu's mouth begins to hang down and sharply shrilled, twirling idly. Going about its own business. Literally. "Uh… that's not exactly… what I meant." I admit. Is its name really all it can say? "Is your name all you can say?" I ask further. It nods its head. Well then, it's just like all other Pokémon. Pokémon can't talk like humans can, after all. "Well then, you're just like all Pokémon and you should act like one. And get inside the Pokéball." I advocate it. I shift my glare towards the Pokédex, whipping it out to clarify for Pikachu. "Just like it says in the Pokédex." The Pokédex began to flash brilliant jumps of lights. "While being trained, a Pokémon usually stays inside its Pokéball." the device said in an inanimate voice. I smile warmly. "You see?" Pikachu suddenly jumped up and wrung its paw toward the device. "However, there are many exceptions. Some Pokémon hate being confined." As I thought. But I had to be sure. "Okay then. This ought to make things better." I went further, untying Pikachu and taking off the rubber gloves so it wouldn't feel threatened. "How's that?" I ask. Its gaze jumps away. "Still not good enough?" Pikachu nods. My lips heaved a sad sigh. This was becoming a chore… but a sad one.

I hear dull thumps suddenly travel the ground, and Pikachu and I snap forward. Footsteps approach us. A Pidgey! Doing its own thing.

Dexter began to say in a mechanical voice: "Pidgey is a flying Pokémon. Among all the flying Pokémon, it is the gentlest and easier to capture, a perfect target for the beginning Pokémon trainer to test his or her Pokémon's skills." I smile. My passions rise again, and my fingers tremble lightly – my heart feels like its flying. "This is great. It's our lucky day!! Pikachu, go get it!" I said with great confidence filling my voice. Pikachu looked away. Again? "Aren't you ever going to listen to me?" Pikachu scoffs at me again. "But why not?" Pikachu ignored me again, rushing up a tree as it yawned idly. Now I've had enough. Time for some tough love. If that won't get it to obey me, then I don't know what will, besides earning its trust and sacrificing myself for it. An angry expression crosses my lips. "Okay, I get the message! I don't want your help, or need it! I can get that thing! All by myself!" I said firmly.

I set my backpack down and drew out a Pokéball, my fingers dancing crazily over the Pokéball as anticipation takes me. Gesturing my hands widely. My eyes locked on the Pidgey. "Alright. I've pledged to get all the Pokémon in the world. Now I'm ready to take the next step to be the number one Pokémon master!" Pidgey begins to look at me expectedly. "Enjoy your last moments of freedom, Pidgey! Cause you're mine! Pokéball! Go!" I cried. The Pidgey disappeared into a mad, red lick of light and the Pokéball slid to the ground. "I did it!" But it begins to roll. My jaw drops. But my face remains determined, firm, serious, and eager as sweat rushes down. Light cries into the air and so does the Pidgey as it dashes away. My hands fall. "Oh….. I blew it." And Pikachu is still laughing. Stubborn, careless, and inconsiderate thing. I'll show it. I'll gain its trust… one way or another. "To capture a Pokémon you usually have your own Pokémon battle with the other." I felt ill in the head. _…To weaken it, of course. How could I be so __**stupid**__!? _Now he tells me. But then Pikachu laughs hysterically. I cast my eyes back, disgusted. "But I have to do everything myself!" I snap at it. My eyes suddenly become drawn towards my backpack. My Pajamas…. it's cruel…. and I'm not cruel… but if I could trap it… yes. Wait. I've got an idea! Slowly creeping towards the Pidgey, I softly whisper as every step makes my heart want to pounce. A chill takes me. "Okay…. just be quiet…. there's nothing to be afraid of…" I tell it. It looks at me blankly. It sees me. Oh…. great. That went real well. "Hi… little friend." And up rises my other shirt. "Sorry, buddy!!!!" But my best attempts fail, even as I won't give up, my teeth gritting and my eyes intense and fixing it. Rushing winds begin to spiral up and I cry, falling back. My head spins around. The world is spinning too fast for me now.

"What happened?" I ask at last, growling out the words. "Pidgey's gust attack creates tornadoes. It also has a sand attack."

_Sand!?_

And lo and behold, I'm thrown back once again as mushrooms of sand begin dancing up. I feel rugged coughs. This isn't going well… at all. This isn't my lucky day, I guess. But I won't give up. Pikachu laughs again, and I turn a hard glare towards it. But something else caught my attention – some other small, purple Pokémon began digging in my backpack! "Hey! Get out of there!" I moaned. This really is going downhill for me. The small Pokémon sneered at me and ran off, its eyes seeming to neck its teeth. "A forest Pokémon. Rattata. It likes cheese, nuts, fruits, and… berries." I shake my head, my eyes burning with frustration and impatience. "Yeah, but this isn't a forest! It's an open field!" I shot back. "It also comes out into open fields to steal from STUPID travelers." _That means I'm… s-stupid? I'm stupid? No way! _I think blankly. Pikachu continues to laugh. This is getting old. But I'm not going to back down.

Three more Pidgey rise in the distance—almost as though they're just challenging me to try to capture them so they can scour away. I've had it. I don't know what's coming over me. I glance intently towards a small rock, aiming it towards the three Pokémon as it misses and as they fly away. But another shadow flees about the distance – another bird Pokémon. "I'll get you this time!" I claim, and the rock actually hits! But it shoots sharp eyes that glitter with poison—pierce through me. And it looks mad. But I wonder what it is? Dexter tells me it's a Spearow—and unlike Pidgey—it has a terrible attitude, and will sometimes attack other Pokémon and humans. Now I'm nervous. Now it dives towards me—my breathing becoming hard and my stomach feeling absent, I begin to run away. Run away!? _I _should be FIGHTING it out there! I'm a Pokémon _trainer _now! Why is this happening for real!? Or at all?! My hand clutches at my backpack as a defense, and it makes a few more attempts. But it begins flying up—not towards me—but towards Pikachu. And I will do whatever it takes to defend Pikachu. It may be defiant but it's my first and only Pokémon. And my Pokémon. Not to mention a Pokémon! No matter what, I will never let it down. _Rushing, rushing, rushing… continuing to rush. _Pikachu winces away in fear. Why Pikachu!? What did _Pikachu_ do to the thing?

"Hey! Leave Pikachu alone! It didn't throw the rock!" Dexter relays something else: "Wild Pokémon tend to be jealous of human-trained Pokémon." Oh. That makes enough sense. But really, this is becoming absurd. Pikachu suddenly loses its grip and begins falling off the tree, and the Spearow flies towards it again. "Pikachu!" my heart is wildly leaping now. I have to do something. And **I will**. But suddenly, the maniacally rushing bolts of electricity run through the Spearow, and it falls to the ground. "You got it!" I yell in relief. But the Spearow isn't done in yet. Far from that. It casts a cursory glance on me and begins calling for something—faint but terrible cries chase after me and Pikachu and at least ten more begin filing out towards us from the distance. Oh no. Pikachu can't defend itself against that many. I look at it warily, and ask if I should run. It nods. My whole body is racing, but I need to know, as a trainer, no matter how determined, when I'm outmatched. Even then, I feel like I just _need _to stick to the path that I choose—and ask no questions while at it. But this time, running is a good option. It's cowardly, but it's good.

We run—and run—and run. More Pokémon are briefly seen, and we continue to run. Pikachu and I. Those Pokémon don't really seem to care. But I can't stop running now. Pikachu looks frightened. I already love it—despite the way it's been to me. Something fires up through my every finger. I have to protect Pikachu. "Don't worry, Pikachu, no matter what, I'll save you!" I tell it. And it runs ahead! Does it hate me THAT much!? "Don't run ahead! I say I'd protect y—" _BAM! _Spearows begin pecking at the back of my hat, as Pikachu and I continue to rush ahead, our eyes, pausing, trembling, and scanning for any opening or escape beyond the open fields. But now they peck at Pikachu! THAT IS IT!

"Leave it alone, Spearows! PIKACHU!" I cry, rushing past the Spearows as Pikachu collapses and cries an awful cry. I pick it up as fast as I can, continuing to run.

We suddenly stumble upon a cliff—and huge waterfalls as they cascade down, gleaming gently and tracing down the riverbed. I look back. The Spearows still come. Adjusting my hat back, I have no choice. The rush takes me. The fear takes me. But I have to do it. And I will. _Pikachu, just remember that no matter what happens I'm your friend—I may be your trainer—but I'm your friend as well. And I always will be._ "Well, here we go!" We fall, and fall… into a rushing bank of water, as bubbles dance by and water fills our bodies; the momentum of the water takes us. I'm Trying to regain control, and passing by a Magikarp as I tightly hold Pikachu. A much larger and fierce, blue Pokémon begins swimming towards us. With little time to react, I swim away. But something begins tugging me—and holding me—and won't let go. As I fight to let go, I find something unexpectedly draws me out of the water. I'm pulled into the air, hardly being able to sustain myself as I fall on the harsh ground. Someone else is there, though. Someone pulled me out. I didn't get a good look at her, but she seemed thin – with orange hair and fierce eyes. "Nyah, it's just a kid!" she snapped, uninterested. I never knew everyone has to be so cruel. First mom, then Gary, then Professor Oak, then Pikachu, then all the Pokémon I've encountered, and now…. her. I didn't catch her name, either.

"Oh, and a Pokémon!" she notices as I continue to cough, my eyes clasped shut. Her voice seems to cut through the sleepy moan of the air as she rushes down. "Oh, are you okay?" she asks, concerned. I smile. It seems she does care. But I can't linger for long—I've got to get Pikachu to a hospital. And I'm not backing away. But the next thing she did took me by surprise—she _slapped _me! Slapped me! But I had no time to argue. "Not you! Look what you've done to that poor little thing!" she snaps back. Me? What did I do!? I tried to protect it, and it could care less about me! The same goes for you. But her expression softens. She holds her hand in a heartfelt way, to her chest. "Is it okay?" she asks, her eyes grave. "I-I…. I think so." I reply without confidence. She grows furious again. "Well, don't just sit there! It needs a doctor right away! There's a medical center not too far from here! You've got to get moving now!" she demanded impatiently. I rise.

I don't think she liked me. But I couldn't worry about that now.

"You mean a hospital?" the girl kept a stern glance on me. "Yes, for Pokémon." My eyes are settled on her curiously. "Um, can you tell me… which way do I go?" She points somewhere else. "That way!" But my attention is once again directed away—I look at what's behind me. At the Spearow. The Spearows return. Return. Again. Panic flushes through my body. "They're coming back! Run!" I exclaimed. The next thing I did was something I did without thinking. It was her bike, but I couldn't do anything else. I take Pikachu with me, keeping it safely secure, as I take her bike and ride off. "What are you doing!?" she yells. "I'm borrowing this." She waves her hand helplessly. "Wait, hey! That's my bike!" I can only turn my head back for a brief moment. "I'll give it back some day!"

I'm peddling now—peddling, peddling, peddling. Peddling furiously. Ferociously. I can't stop. Whatever I do, I won't stop peddling. Clouds begin to gather and the sky begins to blacken. I'm not giving up. Never will I give up. But I took notice of something. Pikachu's energy towards me was different – it seemed to welcome my help – it was smiling. It was touched. I could feel it – its sweet, gentle eyes took my body and mind away for a moment. We were really developing something special. A new bond. Thunder and lightning begins to roar and roll across the landscape as rain begins lashing forth. I ride – just ride – across the land. "Just hang on Pikachu, we're almost there!" I tell it. Trying to tell it that I really do care about it. Deeply. I would never run away from it. But the Spearows are still following. It seems my Pokédex wasn't bluffing.

The Spearows suddenly begin to catch up—pecking at me again. And something takes me… I don't know what. But suddenly, I find myself spiraling towards the ground as Pikachu and I slam down, pain beginning to rush through me in a loud crash. The bike is fried now. But I can't worry myself over that. I slump. On the ground. I struggle. And struggle. And breathe. Hard. I'm on my last legs now. But suddenly, the sound of rain and thunder seems to stop. This can't be happening… this _can't _be happening. The pale light of lightning begins crossing both of our faces faintly. I ignore that. All I can do now is face Pikachu, crawling forward. Everything seems to slow down. The wind whispers gently to me. I softly run my hand across its back. Tears begin to well in my eyes, and they fall freely. "Pikachu… this can't… happen." Pikachu looks at me, and I stare back. Its sad but cute, puppy dog eyes sinking into mine like a dagger. For a moment, everything felt like it was over – like it was hopeless. Like my journey ended right there. But nothing but love takes me now. The moment feels so… different. I have to save it. Lightning dances and strikes behind the Spearows, creating an imposing image as they continue forth. I take out my Pokéball as a last resort. I know Pikachu hates it. But this is for it. I'm risking myself… for it.

"Pikachu, get inside." It does nothing. "I know you're afraid of going in there, but maybe if you're inside, I can save you. Please, Pikachu. Please listen to me and go inside." Pikachu still returns doubtful eyes, but also flashes me a caring smile. "After that, then… after that, just trust me!" I stumble on my words. No words can hide the facts now. The real facts. Either I save Pikachu, or we both are sacrificed. And I will never allow that to happen. Pikachu begins looking at the Pokéball intently, plays of lightning dancing across its face as I rise to face the Spearows, love and great will coursing through every single bone in my body. "Spearows! Do you know who I am!? I'm Ash, from the town of Pallet! I'm destined to be the world's number one Pokémon master! I can't be defeated by the likes of you! I'm going to capture and defeat you all, you hear me!?" Pikachu looks up at me. Conflicted. _Come on, Pikachu! What are you waiting for? Don't just lie there, get inside the Pokéball! _"Pikachu, go inside the Pokéball, it's the only way!" Lightning and thunder continues to roar about, and hulls of light from the thunder play across my face. "Come and get me!" I challenge at length. And they came. But something was different about Pikachu. Something was stirring in him. I don't know what. I got the feeling that _it _was about to sacrifice itself for _me_, as if it had been truly touched. Like it knew I was doing this for it. Even in its condition, that it had been touched… my actions – my caring – gave it the power to do this.

As the lightning struck once again, the moment stopped, but something else jumped up and went past me – Pikachu. With a cry and brilliant, dashing light, the Spearows were surrounded in electricity and an explosion consumed all. Everything faded to blackness.

Bands of daylight began crossing my vision as I lay on the ground. Alive. I open my eyes to face a Pikachu who now completely trusted me. The sky was streaked with light again. Everything was okay. I could just feel it. Pikachu was still in critical condition… but I knew it'd be okay. We'd make it to the Pokémon hospital the girl told me about. The feelings of worry, anguish, concern, embarrassment, doubt… all gone. "Well, Pikachu, we beat em'." I said. Pikachu nodded. Something else caught my vision, however. Something flew over a softly fading rainbow – a flying Pokémon sparkling softly. All I can see is gold. It looks like a Phoenix to me. I begin to get up. "What's that?" All the Dexter can tell me is that it's unknown, and that there are still Pokémon yet to be identified. Could this be… a legendary Pokémon? And I'm the first to have seen it?

Now I stand before a new city, as Pikachu licks me. Showing its affection. I begin to cry, my face tear-streaked, but continue on. I can't stop now. I have to get Pikachu to that hospital. But this is where my journey really begins. A new journey. This is where I draw my composure. This is where I've put the mistakes I've made before behind me. They're to learn from, so I can be prepared for any situation in the future. It isn't about worrying about repeating my mistakes – it's about looking beyond that. This is where man and Pokémon collaborate to become best friends. If that can't happen, then the Pokémon should prevail on any account. But that will happen. No matter what. This is where I prove those who doubt me wrong. This is where my dreams will flourish and dance in the sky. This is where millions of laughs, heart warming and pounding adventures, great perils, unbelievable Pokémon, fantastic challenges, wonderful cries, and new friendships await me. The real magic begins now. This is where the journey of my life will finally be realized – and never forgotten. And I'm ready for it. Whatever challenge may come, I will never flee. Now, having bonded with Pikachu, I'm ready to face the worst of the worst and to succeed against the best of the best. I'll make my mom, my dad, and my friends proud.

My name is Ash Ketchum. This is my journey. This is where my story unravels.

This is the world of Pokémon.


End file.
